


The Last Letter

by ChelleBee53



Series: Here For You [2]
Category: MASH (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: A sequel to "Here For You"."M*A*S*H" is the property of 20th Century Fox Television.This story contains some mild expletives.
Series: Here For You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793755
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One

Two weeks had gone by since B.J Hunnicut's wife Peg and baby daughter Erin had been killed by a drunk driver. B.J. had gone home, and was now working with Hawkeye's father, Dr. Daniel Pierce.

Corporal Max Klinger, wearing an old-fashioned dark green dress with puffed sleeves, came into Colonel Potter's office.  
"Sir," he said somberly, "this came in today's mail."

Colonel Potter looked at the envelope and sighed.

"Of all the times for this to come," he said. "Damn slow mail!"

"Hard to believe it's been two weeks," Klinger remarked.

"Neither can I," Colonel Potter said. "Poor B.J."

"What are you going to do about this letter, Colonel?" Klinger wanted to know.

"I don't know, Klinger. I just don't know"

"But with all due respect, Sir, do you have the right to keep it from him?" Klinger asked.

"But would getting this letter now cause B.J. even more pain than he is already going through?"

"Good point, Colonel," Klinger said, "but maybe you should ask yourself how _you_ would feel if, God forbid..."

"If, God forbid," Colonel Potter finished for him, "this were _Mildred's_ last letter."


	2. Chapter Two

A good leader knows when to seek advice from others, and Colonel Sherman Potter was a good leader. Twenty minutes after Klinger  
had brought him Peg Hunnicutt's last letter to B.J, the Colonel was in Fr. Mulcahy's tent.

"There's only one thing you _can_ do," the priest said after Colonel Potter told him about the letter, "and that is to send the letter to B.J."  


"But what if getting that letter causes B.J. even more pain?" 

"It might, but he still has a right to it. Besides, it could be just what B. J. needs to help him to heal." 

"Thank you, Padre. You've been very helpful." 

Hawkeye was playing Spider Solitaire, and Charles was reading "A Tale Of Two Cities" when Colonel Potter entered the Swamp. 

"Hawkeye," he said, "there was a letter for B.J. in this morning's mail."

"I know. Klinger told me. Please let me take care of it." 

"Yes, it should be you." 

The next day, at breakfast, Colonel Potter asked, "Have you sent that letter to B.J. yet?" 

"No, sir, I haven't sent that letter to B.J, and I'm not going to."

****


	3. Chapter Three

Colonel Potter stared at Hawkeye. "What do you mean, you didn't send the letter, and you're not going to?"

"I said I wasn't going to send it to B.J."

"What," Fr. Mulcahy asked, " _did_ you do with that letter?"

"I enclosed it in a letter to my Dad. He'll know when to give it to Beej."

"That was a good idea," Colonel Potter admitted.

And then one morning, Dr. Daniel Pierce received the letter.

"Dear Dad,

I've enclosed another letter with this one. It's the last letter Peg ever sent to B.J. Please give it to Beej  
when you feel that the time is right."

Hawkeye went on to describe the latest events at the 4077. The letter ended,

Love,  
Hawkeye"

That night, after a supper of pot roast, Daniel Pierce handed the envelope to B.J, saying gently, "This came in a letter  
I got from Hawkeye."

"Thanks," was all B.J. could say when he saw the familiar handwriting.

He put the letter away; he couldn't read it, Peg's last letter to him. Not yet.

But someday, that letter would be B.J. Hunnicutt's most precious possession.


End file.
